


Fair play

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: Are you still taking prompts? If so, Faith/Buffy and handcuffs ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/gifts).



Faith slams Buffy against the wall as soon as she’s inside and Buffy’s head snaps back with a sickening crunch. Normally she’d be worried about that - internal head injuries are usually a no no - but Faith’s mouth is on her neck. She’s all soft lips and warm breath and hard body and Buffy feels like if she doesn’t get some air soon she might actually die. 

“How long until the others get back?” Faith asks, pulling away to speak. She works her hand beneath Buffy’s shirt and her palm slides over her bra, and yes, okay Buffy is actually going to die like this.

“Fifteen minutes,” she says. “Tops.” Willow and Xander had gone to the shop with Giles to grab some junk food and a few books. Buffy had opted to stay behind to keep researching, but…

Faith’s smile is dirty. Very dirty. Her mouth should be washed out with soap. And kissed. A lot. “Then it’s a good thing you got my text when you did.”

“I’ll say.” Buffy reaches for Faith’s jeans, but before she can get to them, cold, hard steel encircles her wrist. “What-”

Faith’s smile widens. She pins Buffy’s hands above her head and fits the other cuffs over her wrist, trapping them on the coat hook by the door. 

“Just a precaution,” Faith says, her smile beatific. 

“Faith!” Buffy feels her face heat. She’s sure it’s from some strange mix of anger and arousal, but she really doesn’t have time to organize them properly. “Fifteen minutes!”

“Fifteen minutes is more than enough time to have some fun,” Faith says. She runs her finger down Buffy’s neck, over her collarbone, and into the space between her breasts. “And this makes things easier.”

“Please tell me how this makes things easier,” Buffy grinds out. 

Faith shrugs and steps forward again, into Buffy’s space. She begins unbuttoning Buffy’s shirt. Her other hand works on the snap of her jeans. 

“Well it makes things easier for me, anyway,” she says. Her lips go to Buffy’s ear and bite at her earlobe. “This way I can play with you all I want. No distractions.”

It’s maddening in the way Faith is always maddening. And Buffy seriously wishes she’d worn the cute nude stilettos she’d bought the other day. The heel would look very nice in Faith’s solar plexus. 

Faith unzips Buffy’s jeans. Her fingers trail over the fabric of her panties and stay there, waiting for permission.

Buffy sighs. “Fifteen minutes.”

Faith grins and surges forward. She tangles her hand in Buffy’s hair, pulling her forward to meet her lips. Her fingers trail over the crotch of her panties and press against her clit.

“Already wet for me, Summers?” Faith breathes. Buffy presses her hips into Faith’s hand and clenches her fists. The metal bites into the skin of her wrists when she moves and she groans in frustration. 

“Yes,” she says. Her voice comes out more breathless than she wants it to and she hates herself for it. “Stop asking stupid questions.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Faith teases. Buffy knows that it’s only a joke, but her breath hitches. She tries to hide it by pressing against Faith’s hand again - and yes,  god , that’s a good idea - but Faith catches on. She smirks.

“You like that?” she asks. She moves her fingers in slow circles over Buffy’s clit, pulling a moan out of her. “Maybe next time you can tie me up, then.”

“Maybe next time you can ask me what I like before tying me up,” Buffy says. She bites her lip to hold back another moan. There’s a reason she hasn’t put a stop to this yet and that reason mainly revolves around the fact that Faith is really,  really good at this. 

Faith slides a finger inside of Buffy, slow and tortuous, and Buffy throws her head back against the wall. 

“Maybe I like seeing what you can handle,” Faith says. She flicks her tongue out over Buffy’s lips and Buffy presses forward. The movement inadvertently pushes Faith’s finger deeper inside of her, pushes Faith’s palm against her clit. 

“You know...fuck, you know exactly what I can handle,” Buffy gasps, hating the way her voice trembles. She grinds her hips against Faith’s hand, her breathing heavy, and it’s so good. She’s right there, so close already it’s embarrassing. Faith’s body is pressed so tightly against her that she can feel every breath, every movement, and she’s not going to last. She’s-

Faith reaches up with one hand and grips Buffy’s wrists, presses the cuffs into her skin, and that’s all it takes. She closes her eyes and lets the pain take her over the edge. She moans against Faith’s lips, and distantly feels Faith’s hand rub her through the aftershocks. 

“Damn, Summers,” Faith breathes. Buffy opens her eyes and a slow smirk spreads over her lips. 

Faith’s pupils are blown. Her lips are red and wet and she’s panting. 

Buffy wants to eat her alive. 

“Please tell me we have more time.” The words tumble out of Buffy’s mouth before she realizes it. Normally that would bother her, but right now, she doesn’t think anything short of the hellmouth cracking open would even give her pause. 

Faith laughs. She runs a hand through Buffy’s hair, straightening it, and takes her other hand out of her pants. “Nah.” The distinct sound of a car door slamming floats through the room. “Fifteen minutes are up.”

Buffy’s eyes go wide. “What?”

Faith shrugs and buttons Buffy’s pants. “Somehow I don’t think your friends would like finding me here.” She moves away and nods towards the handcuffs. “Oh, and uh...good luck getting out of those.”

“Faith.” The post coital high is definitely gone now. Something else is rapidly taking its place, something Buffy is familiar with, but finds hard to place. 

Oh, yeah: rage. 

Faith has grace enough to try to look sheepish but the way she bites her lip gives her away. “The cop I stole them from wasn’t exactly happy about it. I didn’t have time to get the key.”

The back door's handle turns.

Buffy struggles against the handcuffs. Her shirt is open and her bra strap isn’t doing much by way of keeping her decent. “ Faith,”  she grinds out.

Faith grins, looking pleased with herself. “You make such a pretty picture,” she says. She presses a kiss to Buffy’s cheek. “See you next time,” she says, and then she’s gone.

The back door opens.


End file.
